


Baby Jaeyong Don't Stop

by TheFancyLion



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, really short, thought it was longer tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFancyLion/pseuds/TheFancyLion
Summary: Ten and Taeyong just finished filming their teaser for Baby Don't Stop. Jaehyun was standing faraway, jealousy running through his veins.





	Baby Jaeyong Don't Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Ten and Taeyong's BDS teasers! OMGGG too much hotness to handle! (Lowkey wish it was Jaeyong BDS tho but I'll settle for Taeten)~
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you guys like this short oneshot that was basically word vomit and something I wrote in less than an hour. 
> 
> Cross-posted on AFF~

"And cut!!!" The director called.

 

Ten and Taeyong just finished filming their teasers for Baby Don't Stop. Hotness flowing from their bodies. Taeyong with his flaming red hair looking gorgeous as ever and Ten looking fine as wine. It was really a sight. Two of the hottest dancers, together for a song. It was going to be epic. Someone was not happy though.

 

Taeyong and Ten went to freshen up and just exchanged smiles. The two a little awkward after what they just filmed. As Taeyong was getting water, Ten sent him a look and started nodded his head to the left. At first Taeyong didn't understand but then when he looked to where Ten was diverting his eys to, he finally understood what the Thai man was signaling. 

 

Jaehyun was looking at him with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes telling him to hurry up so they could go back to the dorm. Taeyong gulped. Before Taeyong could say bye to Ten, the Thai man already waved him off to go.

 

 

Taeyong and Jaehyun we're in the car. It was oddly silent since they would always have something to talk about but not today. When Jaehyun asked Taeyong if he could come to the filming, Taeyong kindly declined saying it wouldn't be good for him to but that only made Jaehyun want to come more. Jaehyun should have just listened to Taeyong. 

 

Taeyong was on the left side near the window while Jaehyun was on the right. Both staring into the dark sky, thoughts flowing through their minds. Once they arrived to the dorms, Jaehyun hurriedly got out the car slamming the door behind him. The manager looked at Taeyong, confusion laced on his face. Taeyong just shrugged. He got out the car and walked into the dorm.

 

Mark greeted Taeyong with a worried look. "Hyung, is Jaehyun hyung okay? He just stormed in here a while ago without saying a word." Taeyong sighed. He ruffled Mark's hair.

 

"Everything is okay, just go to bed." Mark nodded, still a little worried.

 

Taeyong knocked on Jaehyun's door and was met with silence. He sighed again. "Jaehyunnie, it's me. Please open the door," Taeyong said in a whisper loud enough for Jaehyun to hear. Shuffling of feet was heard of the other side of the door. Taeyong smiled a bit, the tenseness in his body gone a little. Finally Jaehyun opened the door and quickly pulled Taeyong in causing the two to bump chests. Jaehyun was staring into Taeyong's eyes, an unreadable emotion in them that Taeyong could not pick out. 

 

Jaehyun without any warning kissed Taeyong on the lips, rough but laced with nothing but love. Jaehyun pulled away. The kiss deep and short. Taeyong cheeks were hot. "You're mine," is all Jaehyun said before kissing Taeyong again, this time longer but more gently. Taeyong wrapped his hands around the younger's neck melting into the kiss. The taste of honey on Jaehyun's lips that he loved. Jaehyun's hands on his waist. They slowly pulled away from each other catching their breaths. 

 

After Taeyong catched his breath, he let out a small chuckle. Jaehyun frowned. "What's funny?" Taeyong shook his head.

 

"You dummy. You really got jealous all because of Ten?" Taeyong shook his head again. "I can't believe it, Jung Jaehyun."

 

Jaehyun released his hands from Taeyong's waist, Taeyong missing the warmth. Jaehyun ducked his hand, rubbing his nape. "You guys were so close! How could I not get jealous of Ten? Why couldn't it be me instead?" 

 

"Oh Jaehyunnie~" Taeyong walked over to the younger, lifting his head. "That was nothing. It was nothing to me. There weren't any sparks between the two of us, just me and Ten doing our jobs. You know Ten has Johnny. Johnny probably is feeling the same way you are now." Taeyong placed his hands on Jaehyun's cheeks, smiling at how full they looked. "Like you said, I'm yours so you don't have to worry about anything." 

 

Jaehyun started to smile, his dimples showing. "There's those dimples I love," Taeyong said while poking the younger's dimples. "I'm yours and you're mine, Jaehyunnie~ Never forget that." Taeyong stood on his tip-toes to give Jaehyun a quick peck. Jaehyun now smiled bigger than ever.

 

"How abut we try to film our own Baby Don't Stop teaser? Let's call it, Baby Jaeyong Don't Stop." Jaehyun smirked, leading Taeyong to the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'll leave the end to your imagination ^^ 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Boss is a bop, Jungwoo is ruining my bias list, Lucas needs to sit down, and Winwin deserved better (but I'm loving the camera shots of him in the live performances so far). Markyong slayed my life. Doyoung and Jaehyun vocal slayage. I need a dance practice or at least a performance video!!! I'm just starting to get myself together after Boss now Taeten BDS is coming like I am not ready esp since Taeyong just looks so freaking good with his red hair and eyebrow slit (crying inside) and finally Tennie is back :D I hope everyone is prepared to be ruined on 2/27 with the MV and also Ten's b-day~


End file.
